


oh baby baby gate!

by coralfuck69



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, realistic mile high club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coralfuck69/pseuds/coralfuck69
Summary: Louis and Harry get high!





	oh baby baby gate!

Louis and harry were pdaing in the corner. ‘Omg i wanna kiss you harry’ said louis. Then thy got up and kissed each others nexs while stumbling backwards into a rather annoyed flight attendant. ‘Pls return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we have a bumpy flight ahead’ said she and the two horny boys sighed and obediently obeyed,


End file.
